Fire Giants
| Aliases = Fire-Giants | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Muspelheim; possibly Hel; Lair of the Fire Giants | BodyType = | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = | NumberOfToes = | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = Muspelheim | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 97 | HistoryText = Surtur was the first of the Fire Giants. He sired at least a thousand offsprings, including Sindr. An ancient story of Valusia tell the tale of Phaestus, the hero of Valusia, who dragged himself out Hell to save his true love from the Lair of the Fire Giants. His true love spurned him for a Fire Giant, and the hero realizes that getting out of Hell was only the first step in his long, hard life ahead. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = Fire Giants such as Surtur and Sindr were depicted as an immense and malevolent beings who possess the power of a thousand blazing suns. Surtur is an enormous Fire Giant, standing over 1,000 ft. in height. He is more of a force of nature than a physical foe. He possesses superhuman strength, stamina, and durability far surpassing that of Thor. He is possibly a being composed of "living" flame so strong that he can affect the Earth's temperature from Asgard and can manipulate cosmic energy to generate intense heat, flames or concussive force. He can also manipulate cosmic energy for various effects, including levitation, molecular manipulation of himself, inter-dimensional teleportation, and immortality. He is vulnerable to intense cold, and can be imprisoned by certain magical spells or by other beings wielding cosmic energy powers equaling his own; Surtur's powers are usually shown to equal those of Odin. Surtur is a master warrior and swordsman, and has a prehensile tail. He possesses vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom. The Eternal Flame has an unknown connection to the Fire Giant Surtur. When in its vicinity, Surtur claimed it increased his powers. It is unknown to what extent this power increase leads to. * Superhuman Strength: Surtur possesses incalculable strength. * Living Flame: Surtur is composed of living flame that is strong that he can affect the Earth's temperature. * Pyrokinesis: Surtur can create and manipulate intense heat and flames. * Cosmic Manipulation: Surtur can manipulate cosmic energy for various effects. * Immortality: Surtur is considered to be a long-living entity, bordering on immortality. * Telekinesis: Surtur can levitate things using his mind. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Surtur, Sindr; possibly the Hel Wolf. | Notes = * Hel Wolf described himself as a (or the) "Fire-Giant Hel Wolf". | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Giants of the Ten Realms Category:High Temperature Races Category:Valusian Culture Category:Muspelheim Races